Ryese (Zroxus "Randall" Rephiq X)
'''Russell Nephlus XIII is a 17 year old that became the''' Nephli Neo-Human known as Nymbus XIII. He is Ryan Nephiq's best friend. History/Background Along with his friend, Ryan, Russell is a 17 yr old boy from Nigeria who spent his time skating with his friends. The only problem was the crooked policeman that harrased and beat them on a near daily basis. One day, the officers beat Ryan while Russell could only watch in horror. This was until a mysterious figure appeared and took his friend to parts unknown. Time had passed and somehow Russell managed to deal with his friend's dissapearance rather well. One day, he found himself confronting the police officers, who at the time were under heavy scrutinization for Ryan's disappearance. They were about to beat him and his friends to near-death until Ryan reappeared with ethereal powers, which he used to end the officers. He then brought Russ to Haven, where he discovered his Neo-Human ancestry, and tapped into his direct connection with it. After this, Russell agreed with Ryan that there are more like them and they also need/deserve their help. As a result he took up the codename Nymbis. Appearance/Traits Human Form *'Ethnicity:' Nigerian/Black *'Physical Build:' Athletic *'Hair:' **'Color:' Black/White **'Style:' Short Dreads *'Eyes:' Purple/White Nephilim Form *'Skin Color:' Purple w/ White Sigils *'Physical Build:' Athletic *'Hair:' **'Color:' White **'Style:' Short Dreads *'Eyes:' White *'Unique Features:' **White Sigils located at the shoulders, feet, hands, chest, back, and forehead. **White, short dreads that glow with white energy **Small white horns located at the forehead resembling a headband. Powers/Abilities *'Neo-Human Physiology:' Due to his heritage, Russell is a mortal with ethereal powers. **'Ethereal Form:' His origins give him a body composed of pure ethereal energies. ***Immortality-Supernatural Condition: A feature of his physiology is complete immortality and physical attributes that are beyond normal humans. ***Extrasensory Perception: Russell has extra senses that allow him to perceive any type of energy. ****X-Ray/Atomic Vision: Can use his power to see through structures. ***Shapeshifting: Because of the amorphous nature of his physiology, he can alter his body in any way he can imagine. ****Density Control: Nymbis can shift his body to become hard, or "ghostlike". *****Intangibility/Invisibility ****Nimbus Twins: Can shift his energy to create replicates of himself or others. ***Nimbus Force: His body generate a limitless amount of quintessant/esoteric energy that are unique to him and can be used for almost any kind of feat. ***Teleportation: He can project himself to any desired destination. *'Nimbus Warping: '''Using his Nimbus, the immense amounts' Mystic Ether generated from his spirit, Kyle can use a form of Magic traditional to most Transcendent Entities. **Nimbus Projections: He can project his Ether in offensive and defensive ways. This includes: ***Mystic Conjuration: Russell can can create various structures from thought and will alone. ****Mystic Spirits/Automatons: He can summon Spirits/Automatons to serve him in multiple ways. ***Rune Warping: Russell's Ether can be used to manifest his three personal "Runes", and he can summon and use in combat. ****Mystic Twilight Warping: He posseses a unique rune that allows him to control esoteric solar energy in a unique form. *****Magnetism/Gravity Warping: Using the Quintessence, he can use the element to generate and control unique fields that tap into electromagnetic and gravitational forces. *****Mystic Force Fields: Thanks to his unique Rune, Russell can conjure unique force fields constructed with esoteric solar energy *****Healing-Respawning: Can heal and/or resurrect individuals who require it. *****Spirit/Power Warping: Russell can command the forces of the Astral/Ethereal Plane. ****Time-Space Warping: He can warp extradimensional or chronal-spatial energies. *****Dimensio Warping: Using this power he can create demiplanes. Knyghts: Like Ryan's constructs, the Knyghts are Spirit/Automaton Hybrids that Russell conjures for assistance in situations. They take on a variety of forms and abilities based on the situation, but the most common powers they have are: *Ethereal Form:' **'Immortal-Supernatural Condition:' **'Energy Perception:' **'Shapeshifting-Respawning:' **'Mystic Force:' **'Teleportation:' *'Divine Mystiokinesis:' **'Ethereal Projections/Constructs:' ***Mystic Weapons/Tools: **'Mystic Elements/Energy:' ***Mystic Photo Warping: ***Mystic Pyro Warping: **'Healing-Respawning:''' Category:Demygod Character Category:Nephlim Category:Nymbus